


零个红果子

by Ecu



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Hansle and Gretel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: 童话系列之汉赛尔与格莱特。





	

从前，在茂密的森林边缘，住着一户人家，名叫锥生，他们世代以打猎为生。命运不济，这家女主人在几年前去世了，为了年幼的孩子——零和一缕，父亲又娶了一位继母，绯樱闲。继母非常漂亮，笑靥如花，而零和一缕，知道他们的噩梦就要开始。

 

“零！零！那个女人又叫我们过去！怎么办！我再也不想看见她了！”

“不行呐一缕，不管怎样她都算我们名义上的母亲。”

无法拒绝，那个女人所说的命令。无论叫两个孩子去砍柴，洗衣，抑或是把他们当做撒气的对象，手上被留下青紫的淤青，她总是笑着，淡淡地、诡异地微笑。看不清她的眼神，所以不明白她是真心或者伪善——在用温柔却让人迷离的声音询问他们，“怎么了？痛不痛？”

于是牵起一缕的手，努力让自己不逃避地往前走，既然已如此，逃避是没有用的，对那个城府极深的女人来说，唯有服从，才是被允许的。

“你们来了呵，乖孩子。”笑意布满了整张脸，却唯独没有进入那本该润泽的明亮。

她轻轻地揉了揉一缕的头发，后者忍不住往后缩，想藏到零的背后。零开口道：“母亲，请问还有什么事吗？”

“没什么事就不可以找你们吗？”双臂微微揽住幼小的肩膀，做出略微失望的表情，“我是很想和你们成为真正意义上母子的亲密关系的啊。”

又来了！这种莫名其妙的压抑感。

明明是关怀的话语，从这个女人嘴里说出来却是一种说不出来的滑腻之感，让零心里一阵战栗。

“真……真的吗？可你为什么总是叫我们承受各种苦痛呢？”一缕似乎把女人的话放在心上了。女人把目光从零转向一缕，“为什么要怀疑我的真心呢？可爱的孩子们，等你们长大了就会明白，为了成长为一个优秀的猎人，这么做是必须的。训练吃苦耐劳的品质要从小做起，而父母应该引导你们。可惜，你们的生身母亲没能做到这点。”

无法反驳——多么冠冕堂皇的理由啊！

“所以，你们应该感谢我才是，零，一缕。”

沉默蔓延开来，两个孩子都不知道该做出怎样的回应。女人也只是微笑着，望着他们。最终，零受不了这个气氛。

“我为之前一缕的无礼道歉！母亲！如果我们没有什么事，我们可以先离开吗？”

“哦？哪里无礼呢？零”

“……”

“不过事还是有的”

果然！

“去森林里采一篮浆果吧……”

长出了一口气，还好不是什么寻找鞋子里的蘑菇之类的要求。

“……要被血染过的浆果哦。”

 

太阳渐渐西斜，风也吹了起来，森林里穿过一阵阵树叶婆娑的声音。两个孩子披着斗篷，拉上帽子来保暖。

“怎么办，零？我们找不到血染的浆果，我们是不是再也回不去了？！”

咬了咬牙，零揽住一缕继续往前走，“没事，会找到的，一定会的。”

 两个瘦弱的身躯相互依偎，给予彼此力量。孩子们的神经绷到了极点，警觉地注意周围的动静。

 

咔擦——

 

“谁？什么东西？“云层散开，月光照亮哥一根枯树枝。原来是自己踩到了枯树枝了啊。

正当两人准备继续向前走时，一个冰冷而有礼的声音在他们耳畔响起。

“晚上好。”

吓得尖叫了出来，两人抱作一团，直直盯着那个阴影中的人型生物。

“吓到你们了？”那个影子往前走了几步，沐浴在了月光下。零终于看清，那是一个有着黑发红眸的非常漂亮的青年，瞳孔深邃而充满诱惑，皮肤像羊脂一般莹白，他穿着纯白色的晚礼服，浑身散发出一种威严而神秘的气息，即使是在这样的黑夜中，也如同天使一般，让零和一缕忍不住颤抖了一下。

“还是害怕？不过也没办法了，不能让你在森林里乱晃，我的部下都蠢蠢欲动了。”

 

不明白到底发生了什么，可零还是鼓起勇气，开口道：“先生，我们不是故意的，只是我们狠心的继母要我们找血染的果子，我们是在不知道那是什么……您可以告诉我们哪儿可以找到它吗？一旦找到我们就会离开的！”

青年把目光转向零，眯了眯眼。

“哦？染血的果子……”青年嘴角弯成弧线，似乎想笑，但零注意到掩盖在那礼貌之下是想要嘲笑的动作。“是那个女人吧……”

零正思考对方口中的“那个女人”是不是就是他们的继母，青年又开口了，“好吧，我给你们果子，拿到了就赶紧离开吧。”

身影又没入黑暗中，不一会儿就出现了，零注意到他手里拿着一个盒子。

“拿好。”

“非……非常感谢！”转身准备离开。

“等等。”

怎么？难道是他要反悔？

“你们不拿什么来交换吗？”

面面相觑，之前没有说啊。

“世上没有白得的东西，想要什么，就必须拿另外的东西来交换。”

两个孩子不知所措，没有钱，没有吃的，怎么办？

看出孩子的紧张，青年勾起一抹笑，“不用担心，其他我都不需要。我所要的是你们身上的东西，你们身上有很多的东西。”

“什么？”

“血。”

愣住了，怎么也没想到是这个东西。

“别担心，不会让你们死掉的。”听到那个字孩子们都瑟缩了一下，“要得到染血的果子，不就应该用学来交换吗？这是等价交换吧？”

没有其他选择，零深吸口气，向前走了一步。“零！”“没关系，我是哥哥，就让我来吧。”转身朝弟弟安慰地笑了笑，然后看着青年，紫水晶版的眸子在月光下格外明亮。

“哥哥保护弟弟吗？很有勇气，来吧，再走近一点。”

又向前走了几步，面对青年只有一步之隔，抬头看着他。青年蹲下来，和零平视。

 

“很漂亮的孩子，内心也足够强大，血应该也很美味吧。”

轻轻捧起零的脸，凑到零的脖颈，贴上去感受到了血液的跳动。心跳真快，这孩子还是害怕嘛。

一缕就在一旁胆战心惊地看着，但是零和青年的身影被裹在树影之下，两人就像融为一体一般看不真切。

露出尖牙，青年将其没入孩子嫩白的皮肤，尽管动作很轻，零还是疼得哼了一声，忍不住伸手抓住了青年背上的衣衫。

吮吸的声音在森林里响起，周围的一切仿佛都静了下来，风也止住了，只剩下中间貌似拥抱的两人，看似亲密，却是在进行一场残忍的进食。一缕在一旁捂住嘴不停地抽泣，但是无力改变——他什么也做不了。

时间似乎被拉长，青年终于心满意足地收回了尖牙。

真是美味的鲜血啊！从来没有喝过如此甘醇的血液。难怪那女人会让他们前来，真是一份厚礼。

零用手压住伤口，一缕急忙上去看零有没有事。零紧紧握住一缕的手，只是说了句：“我们可以走了吧。”

青年微笑，“当然。”

青年目送一缕扶着有些虚弱地零离开，心里很是愉悦。啊，叫零呢。

月隐入云层，森林里又起风了。青年不知何时已不在原地，只留下静谧的夜晚。

 

“没想到你们真的回来了呢！真是厉害的孩子！”

什么意思？明明知道我们可能回不来才让我们去的吗？知不知道零差点死掉啊！

愤怒的一缕还没上前就被零给拉住了，后者眼神示意他不要冲动。

“那我要的东西呢？”女人很高兴，完全没在意二人。

零从怀里掏出那个用他的血换来的盒子，扔给了绯樱闲。

“啊轻点！鲁莽！”女人快速打开盒子，“果然是血凝！”她的声音因欣喜而失去了平时的冷淡，有种扭曲的狂喜。她迅速将那血红色的野莓放入口中，然后脸上出现了满足的表情。

“这么说，你们也见到玖兰家的人了吧。”

 

“你是说那个酒红色眼睛的大哥哥吗？都是他！害得零——“零赶紧制住激动的一缕。这个女人还是少透露些信息给她为好。

“看来你们的确是遇到了。你说的那个人，应该就是枢了。”绯樱闲的话更像是自言自语，突然发现自己今天有点失态，于是赶紧调整了自己的情绪。

“这件事情到此为止。赶紧去睡觉吧。”

零拉着一缕向一楼他们的卧室走去。

“哦对了，你们的父亲让我告诉你们他要在镇上多待几天，叫你们别担心。”

“是。”父亲又不回家了吗？孩子们心里一阵失落。而女人则以比平时轻快的步伐转身走上了楼梯，回到她的房间，严实关上了门。


End file.
